Un Vampiro
by Treina y Seis
Summary: Capitulo 3 arriba! un vampiro, historia de miedo, amor, traicion, haha que drama, pesimo summary.
1. Un encuentro

"Un vampiro"

Bueno pues como me encanta Drácula y también me encanta Gravitation pues… se me ocurrió este fanfiction acerca de como sería Gravitation si estuvieran en la época medieval y Yuki fuera un vampiro y Shuichi un príncipe que se enamora de el. Y de ahí ya se saben el resto de la historia.

weno… esta historia contiene lemon… si, lemon, como lo oyeron o

- - - - - - - - X

Una oscura noche una sombra se escurre por cada rincón de la ciudad de Londres, poseía una apariencia tétrica, escalofriante y oscura, con un toque melancólico y romántico, eso era algo que seducía a las mujeres y le facilitaba el trabajo de succionar la sangre de las víctimas que se conseguía. Después de todo el era un ser de la noche…

Capitulo 1: "El encuentro del humano y el Vampiro"

En un bar de la ciudad

-Yo no se que hacer, Hiro, no he terminado la canción.-dijo un chico de cabello rosa que estaba sentado al lado de su mejor amigo de cabello rojo.

-¿no has terminado la canción para tu hermano Ryuichi? Pero que baka eres.. llevas mucho tiempo haciéndola como para no haberla terminado ¬¬ -dijo su amigo

-no, no he encontrado la inspiración necesaria para terminarla, se que admiro mucho a mi hermano Ryuichi y eso, ya que el también canta muy bien y yo quiero ser como el cuando sea mayor O, pero… no se .. la inspiración simplemente no se me viene a la cabeza T.T

-Shuichi… ya basta baka… será mejor que busques alguna manera de que te inspires o te va a ir muy mal con tu padre, el rey Tohma, ya sabes como se pone cuando las cosas no salen como el quiere.

-si, supongo que tienes razón- dijo Shuichi con un sentimiento entre miedo y ansiedad.

-no es que supongas, yo tengo razón v.v

-si bueno espero encontrar la inspiración que necesito- dijo Shuichi tomándose de un solo sorbo el vaso de ron que tenía en sus manos

-Shuichi… ¿vas a beber hasta embriagarte?

-si eso me da inspiración lo haré… otro igual- pidio Shuichi a la camarera

Después de un par de horas

-Hiro… hip… ami-goooooo… hip… vamonozzzzzz a cashitaaaaaaa -///-

-cielos santo Shuichi esta vez si que te excediste- le dijo al pelirrosa que colgaba de su hombro

Comenzaron a caminar por las oscuras y tétricas calles de Londres dos amigos solitarios.

-bueno Shuichi aquí es donde yo me retiro- dijo cuando estaban a unas cuantas cuadras del castillo- ¿uh?- en eso sus ojos azules se posaron en la vestimenta de Shuichi, un traje como el de las camareras del bar¿tan borracho estaba? Tanto como para vestirse de ese modo? Hiro decidió dejarlo así ya que no se veía tan mal con la ropa pegada al cuerpo y con mini-falda- adiós Shuichi

-adiosiiiiiinn… Hirooooooo -///- - dijo tambaleandose

-jejejeje .U "espero que no le pase nada"

Hiro se encamina a su casa sin saber que la vida de su mejor amigo iba a cambiar drásticamente.

Shuichi se encontraba viendo la pared de un balcón, algo lo había atraído hasta allí, algo desconocido para el, algo aparece atrás de el, Shuichi siente un escalofrío se gira para ver que era lo que estaba tras el, un hombre de figura esbelta pero musculosa, cabello rubio y ojos color miel, vestido completamente de negro, comienza a acercarse a el encantándolo con sensuales movimientos, Shuichi sonrojado, acorrala a Shuichi contra la pared con sus brazos, comienza a besarlo en la boca, dos lenguas rozándose entre si, comienza a dirigirse hasta su cuello, saca sus colmillos pero se detiene antes de que perforen la piel del pelirrosa, comienza a olfatearlo…

-tu eres un hombre…-dijo posando sus dorados ojos sobre Shuichi con una expresión de repulsión en su rostro.

-si -///- - Shuichi aun estaba encantado, jamás se había imaginado que su primer beso seria tan delicioso

-yo no como sangre de hombres- dijo alejándose de Shuichi

-espera continua con lo que estabas haciendo- dijo abriéndose la blusa que traía puesta dejando mas al descubierto su cuello

-no lo haré ya te dije que no bebo la sangre de los hombres- dijo lo mas secamente posible.

-entonces no bebas mi sangre pero continua con lo que me ibas a hacer después- dijo quitándose la blusa completamente.

-tampoco lo haré, no suelo hacer el amor con hombres, mucho menos con aquellos que se hacen pasar por mujeres- dijo haciendo una mueca de burla.

-pero mi vestimenta- al parecer el hechizo lo había sacado de su estado- pero... ¿que es esto? Mi ropa… no es la que yo traía Q.Q

-no es mi problema v.v

-por favor… lo necesito- en verdad que el hechizo que le había puesto ese vampiro lo había afectado, Shuichi normalmente era muy educado, inocente y se abstenía a los placeres sexuales ya que aun se sentía muy joven para tener sexo.

-¿en serio lo necesitas tanto¿O es el hechizo que te puse el que te hace necesitarme?

-n-no lo se, solo se que me muero por tener sexo contigo y no se porque

-no me importa lo que digas no tendré sexo contigo no soy tan idiota como para terminar enredado con un hombre que aun es un mocoso.

-¡¡¡no soy un mocoso!!! .

-si lo eres, llevo siglos vivo y nunca me he visto enredado con un mocoso, menos con un hombre- dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

-¿me discriminas por ser un hombre¿O a caso es que tienes miedo de que yo sea demasiado bueno para ti?- dijo Shuichi en modo de reto al vampiro tratando de que mordiera el anzuelo, en verdad que el hechizo lo estaba afectando pues normalmente hacia muchas cosas estúpidas, la mayoría del tiempo no pensaba en las consecuencias de sus torpezas después de todo el era un príncipe, no tenia por que preocupase por cosas así.- ¿porque no quieres?

-¿que¿A caso eres tan estúpido que te lo tengo que repetir? Yo no me enredo con hombres

-¿porque?- pregunto Shuichi con los ojos vidriosos, tenia tantas ganas de llorar… no podía mas, el quería que ese vampiro lo tomara y lo hiciera suyo.

-¿porque sigues preguntando lo mismo?

-¿que es lo que te pasa?

-¿de que hablas?- dijo el vampiro mientras se acercaba mas a Shuichi

-no estas tan…-fue interrumpido por un beso del ser con quien estaba hablando- ¿que fue eso?- dijo Shuichi con los ojos entrecerrados

-¿es lo que quieres no?- dijo mientras comenzaba a acariciar el pecho de Shuichi.

-si- dijo Shuichi con mucho placer, algo que jamás había sentido.

El vampiro comenzó a besar el apetecible cuello de Shuichi para luego bajar hasta su pecho pasando su lengua por el… continuo hasta llegar a los botones de la falda de Shuichi y se detuvo en seco

-que es lo que pasa? -///- - Shuichi comenzaba a exitarse.

-sabes que eres una persona muy fácil

-¿de que hablas?

-que eres un descarado

-¿porque dices eso?

-estamos en la calle y quieres tener sexo con una persona que ni siquiera conoces… no sabes siquiera mi nombre

-pensé que no me lo dirías así que no pregunte… entonces… ¿me dirás tu nombre?- dijo Shuichi acariciando el rostro del vampiro.

-me llaman Eiri Yuki

-Yuki esta bien para mi- dijo para después besarlo

-no me interesa lo que este bien para ti mocoso- dijo abriendo los botones de la falda que traía puesta Shuichi

-espera-dijo deteniendo las manos de Yuki

-¿que es lo que pasa ahora? ¬¬

-tu mismo lo dijiste… estamos en la calle¿porque no vamos a un lugar mas privado?-dijo poniendo una expresión de lasciva

-¿que tal tu casa?

-¿mi casa?... ¡¿MI CASA¡¡¡Mi padre me matara¡¡¡Ya es muy tarde¡¡¡Se van a preocupar¡¡¡Creerán que me paso algo y van a culpar a Hiro por ello!!! . UUU

-vaya hasta que lo notaste mocoso

-no me digas así, después de todo soy el príncipe de estas tierras

-ya lo se

-¿es por eso que accediste a tener sexo conmigo verdad?-dijo poniendo una mirada melancólica y bajando el rostro.

-no

-¿no?

-solo quería probar cosas nuevas además, me pareciste un poco lindo, así que decidí tener sexo contigo, además de eso… no me interesa si eres el príncipe o no.

-¿nos volveremos a ver?-dijo Shuichi vistiéndose de nuevo

-no lo se mocoso

-yo espero que si- dijo con los ojos vidriosos y con las mejillas sonrojadas

-no esperes mucho mocoso-dijo acercándose a Shuichi y tomándolo por la cintura

-¿por que de pronto eres tan dulce conmigo?

-acostumbro hacerlo cuando estoy a punto de tener sexo con alguna persona, ya es una costumbre

-O.O vaya debes de llevar una vida muy divertida

-no lo se, pero me gusta

-bueno adiós o me matan en casa- dijo corriendo, se detiene repentinamente y regresa para darle un beso a Yuki, después se va.

-mocoso idiota- dijo y en un movimiento de su capa... desapareció.

En el castillo

Entra Shuichi ... no hay nadie... entra de puntitas sin hacer mucho ruido, pero es descubierto por una persona que aun se encontraba despierta, esa persona era, Ryuichi su hermano mayor.

-Shuichi que haces despierto, na no da? o.o –dijo abrazando a su conejito de felpa.

-¿¿hermano?? OO''

-mira la hora que llegas!! na no da! TT me preocupe por ti hermanito- dijo abrazándolo- oye, te ves bien con esa ropa o en verdad pareces una chica hehehehe

-hermano no hagas ese tipo de bromas... espera... ¿una chica?

-si

-¿soy una chica linda? -

-hermosa, eres hermosa Shuichi, después de todo eres parte de mi familia tienes que ser bello BD

-jajajaja que gracioso Ryuichi- dijo lanzándose sobre su hermano

-¡¡no Shuichi¡¡cosquillas nooooo!!! XD

-si hermanito x3

Un hombre baja las escaleras.

-¿que es lo que pasa aquí?

-¡¡PADRE!!- Shuichi y Ryuichi exclaman asustados

-¿que están haciendo tan noche? y Shuichi... ¿que estas haciendo con esa ropa?

-es... que... es m-muy cómoda UU y y y muy fresca... ¿¿quiere probarla padre??

-eh… no hijo… no la quiero usar… afectaría mi imagen de rey.

-de acuerdo UUU

-bueno vayamos a dormirnos- dijo Tohma subiendo las escaleras para volver a dormir.

Cuando Tohma ya había entrado a su habitación…

-casi te descubre hermanito XD

-si TT casi

-¿y¿en donde estabas?

-estaba en el bar con Hiro, pero se me hizo un poco tarde uú

-bien… seh un poco tarde UUU

-bueno ya vamonos a dormir

-¡¡¡shiiiiiii!!! XD-se va corriendo a su habitación y se mete a su cama.

Mientras Shuichi se quedo un poco mas de tiempo en la planta baja del Castillo.

-oh… Yuki-un recuerdo hermoso para el- espero volver a verte- dijo y después paso sus dedos por sus labios- fue algo casi mágico… ese beso- dijo y después subió las escaleras para dormir. Se quedo dormido sin notar que cierto ser de cabello rubio lo observaba desde la ventana que daba a su cama… en donde dormía tranquilo sin ninguna perturbación, con su linda carita de ángel, con su perfecto cuerpo cubierto por su pijama, todo su ser que estaba entre lo inocente y tierno y lo sexy y hermoso.

- - - - - - - - X

La li ho¿¿lectores como están?? OwO yo muy contenta de este fan fict mwajajajajajajajajaja!! Hey! Viva Gravitation!! Y por supuesto la pareja de Yuki x Shuichi… no me podía faltar poner a mi lindo y adorado Ryuichi en este fict, es muy importante v.v… ¬¬ bien… como notaran… en este fic… oó todo va muy rápido xDU pero es que ;O; ¡no puedo evitarlo! Es mi droga que estén juntos desde el principio - y que todo se dificulte después.

Bueno sin más que decir me despido….

Owari na no da!!

Dejan sus reviews ;O;


	2. Acercamientos y decisiones

Capitulo 2: "Acercamientos y Decisiones"

-Ahhhhhhhg…-Shuichi despertó dando un leve bostezo- que bien dormí… "fue bueno que mi borrachera desapareciera" ñnU

-¡¡¡Hey!!! ¡¡¡Buen día na no da!!! 0

-¡¡Buenos días hermano!! nn

-¡Hey! ¡¡Vamos a desayunar!! Na no da!!!! XD

-Está bien hermano ////////- dijo Shuichi mientras veía como su hermano bajaba a toda velocidad las escaleras no sin antes tomar su peluche, Kumagoro.

-¡¡¡¡Rápido Shuichi!!!! ¡¡¡Que se enfriará!!! XD

-¡Si hermano ya voy!- dijo Shuichi bajando las escaleras para ir al comedor. Al llegar allí estaba Tohma sentado y al lado de el estaba Ryuichi, el comedor estaba en silencio excepto por los ruidos que hacia Ryuichi al comer (¬¬ er… no lo pueden culpar… XD tiene mentalidad de niño).

-Vamos Shuichi está delicioso XD – dijo con el rostro todo lleno de comida.

-Hermano… eso es lo que dices todas la mañanas sobre el desayuno UUUU

-Es que es la verdad- dijo indicándole a Shuichi que se sentara junto a el.

Ryuichi ya estaba a punto de terminar su desayuno pero Shuichi decidió esperar a que bajara su madre, la reina Mika (woah! XD Mika es genial!) quien se estaba arreglando.

Tohma y Shuichi estaban en silencio en el comedor esperando a que bajara Mika.

-Shuichi… ¿que paso anoche? – dijo Tohma rompiendo el silencio.

-¿eh? ¿porque la pregunta? – dijo Shuichi tratando de guardar la calma.

-se que no llegaste temprano a casa… ¿donde estabas? – dijo observando a su hijo menor a los ojos.

-ah eso… solo estaba con Hiro… y se nos hizo tarde… es todo… - dijo tratando de disimular su mentira.

-¿seguro?

-si padre nn

-¿que hacías con Hiro?

Las preguntas comenzaban a poner nervioso a Shuichi, su padre siempre utilizaba la misma técnica para hacerlo hablar, pero no esta vez, esta vez lo iba a soportar, no iba a dejar que descubriera lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-solo fuimos a un bar…

-¿a un bar? Ò.ó sabes que no me gusta que tomes hijo.

-lo se…

Entra Mika al comedor y Shuichi y Tohma guardan silencio. Y Ryuichi… sigue comiendo rápidamente.

-Ryuichi… si comes así de rápido te puede dar hipo.

-Pero mamá ;O; es que esta delicioso. – Ryuichi comenzaba a sentir esa opresión en el pecho… - ¡hip!

-¡Ah! Allí esta te lo dije. – Mika puso su mirada de… "hazme caso a la próxima".

-si u.u ¡hip!

-¿y ahora que les pasa a ustedes dos? – pregunto Mika a los dos seres que también estaban alli pero que mas bien parecían un par de mudos.

-nada madre, estaba esperando a que bajaras para tomar el desayuno.- contesto Shuichi con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

-lo mismo digo… - contesto también Tohma sonriendo.

-ah, vaya, pero que amables son, bueno, pues desayunemos :P – dijo al momento que pusieron la comida frente a ella.

Pasaron los minutos mientras la familia real, tomaba su desayuno con tranquilidad, después de todo, ese era un reino tranquilo, nadie en su sano juicio se enfrentaba a Tohma, todos sabían que era peligroso cuando se enojaba, era un rey respetado por todos, ya que desde que era muy pequeño, sabia como manejar las situaciones por mas complicadas que fueran.

-Gracias por estos alimentos – dijo Shuichi haciendo sus oraciones.- madre, padre, saldré con Hiro, nos veremos mas tarde.

-Esta bien.

-Vaya hijo, tu si que sales mucho con Hiro, ¬w¬ ¿no sera una cita la que tendrán hoy? – dijo Mika viendo a Shuichi con una cara picara.

-¿¡Pero que dices madre?! ¡claro que no! ÒÓ – dijo Shuichi exaltándose ante tal comentario.- Hiro y yo, solo somos amigos.

-Bueno ¬w¬.

-Ya me voy, adiós.

Salio del castillo, y el sol brillaba hermosamente, el cielo estaba despejado y las nubes parecían pequeños borregos en el cielo. "Un día hermoso para todos, menos para un vampiro" pensó tristemente Shuichi. Mientras iba caminando, escuchaba a las personas murmurar de que habían estado encontrando cuerpos de jovencitas, sin vida, por las calles, sin una gota de su sangre en su cuerpo, Shuichi comenzaba a preocuparse de que la gente quisiera hacer algo al respecto y fueran a matar a Yuki, es decir, así es como se tomaba justicia. Iba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no noto que Hiro venia tras el.

-¡Shuichi! – lo toma del hombro y lo voltea para verlo a los ojos.

-¿uh?, hola Hiro.- dijo Shuichi algo sorprendido.

-Baka ¬¬ ni notaste cuando llegue ¿cierto?- dijo Hiro algo molesto.

-je je nn en verdad que no.

Comenzaron a caminar, iban platicando de idioteces de la vida, jóvenes, el mundo les pertenece, ¿que mas podían pedir?, disfrutaban de su vida.

-¿¡queeeee!? ¿¡una cita!?- fue la reacción de Hiro al escuchar la anécdota de Shuichi de lo que había pasado por la mañana.

-si, ¿puedes creerlo? No se lo que tiene mi madre en la cabeza en verdad u.u

-bueno, si lo pones desde su punto de vista, es que salimos mucho, fue razonable que pensara eso.

-¡ah! ¡Hiro! ¡evítate el discurso! Es obvio que no ¬¬ es imposible que yo saliera contigo en una cita.

-no te culparía si estuvieras enamorado de mi, es decir, ¿quien no lo estaría? Soy inteligente, guapo, soy un caballero, soy fuerte y la mía es enorme, ¿que mas se puede pedir?

- ¬//¬ no es tan grande… ah y te falto modesto.

-es mas Shuichi, no te culparía si en este momento desearas que te hiciera mío- Hiro comenzaba a ponerse raro, se acerco a Shuichi y metió su mano bajo la polera de Shuichi, mientras le lamía la oreja.

-ah, …¿que es lo que estas haciendo Hiro?- un furioso sonrojo se apoderaba de las mejillas de Shuichi.- ¡b-basta! O te mando decapitar ¬//¬

-o vamos, no me harías eso ¿o si?- se alejo de Shuichi, cesando con los deliciosos contactos que tenia con el.

-no me pongas a prueba ¬¬ que si soy muy capaz de hacerlo.

La gente que se había detenido a ver el espectáculo que estaban dando Hiro y Shuichi comenzó a dispersarse al ver que esa escena de sexo que tanto anhelaban ver no llegaría.

-Y… ¿como vas con la canción?- dijo Hiro, cambiando de tema.

-pues, nada bien…

-¿aun nada?

-no…

La tarde se había ido rápidamente, y ya era de noche, todos comenzaban a entrar a sus casas y el Sol le daba el paso a la Luna.

-vaya, ¿ya es tan noche?, es mejor que regresemos a casa Shuichi.- dijo Hiro al ver que ya el cielo estaba oscuro.

-uh… vete tu Hiro, yo iré mas tarde, quiero ver si puedo… inspirarme para hacer la canción.- dijo Shuichi dirigiendo su vista a un trozo de papel que tenia en sus piernas.

-esta bien, pero, Shuichi ten cuidado, dicen que anda un loco suelto que anda bebiéndose la sangre de las jóvenes hermosas.

-¿y eso a mi que?- dirige su mirada al joven pelirrojo que estaba frente a el.

-no te vaya a confundir con una chica, es que eres tan lindo- dijo lamiéndole seductoramente una mejilla a Shuichi.

-¡ah! ¡eres un puerco Hiro!- dijo limpiándose la mejilla.

-nos vemos, mi princesa- se fue no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Shuichi.

Tras unas horas de estar pensando, el cansancio venció a Shuichi y este se recostó en el pasto del parque, viendo al cielo, cerro los ojos e intento dormir un poco. De pronto sintió un cuerpo sobre el y abrió rápidamente los ojos.

-Yuki…-dijo con un rostro de tranquilidad.

-¿que sucede?- lo miraba a los ojos, luego comenzó a besarle el cuello.

-te extrañe…-solo dijo eso y le abrazo al rubio.

-¿porque lo dices?- pregunto rompiendo el abrazo.

-por que es la verdad, quería verte…♥

-eres un mocoso tonto…- junto sus labios con los de el, besándolo apasionadamente.

-ah… Yuki…

El rubio comenzó a bajar por el cuerpo de Shuichi, hasta llegar hasta ese sitio donde terminaba la polera y comenzaba el pantalón, lentamente con los dientes bajo los pantalones de Shuichi, hasta dejar el miembro de este al descubierto y comenzar a saborearlo. Shuichi, demasiado excitado como para hablar, prefería disfrutar, ese momento tan glorioso. Lentamente ambos de deshicieron de sus vestimentas hasta quedar completamente desnudos. Cambiaron de posición, ahora era Shuichi quien se deleitaba con toda la longitud de Yuki, era como el paraíso, Yuki hizo un ágil movimiento haciendo que Shuichi quedara en cuatro, como un can, lamiéndole la entrada comenzaba a dilatarlo, para facilitar la penetración. Cuando estaba completamente dilatado, comenzó a penetrarlo, primero suavemente, después de todo Shuichi estaba estrecho, luego las embestidas se hicieron mas rápidas y enérgicas.

-¡ah! ¡Y-Yuki! ¡me vengoooo!- dijo Shuichi babeando de tan excitado que estaba.

-¡baka!- aun entraba y salía de el.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- y… se vino, pero esto no causo otra cosa que disgusto para Yuki.

-eres un mocoso aun.- le acaricio la cabeza al pequeño que se encontraba debajo de el, este se había quedado dormido, sus energías se habían agotado. Yuki se puso su ropa y se la puso a Shuichi también, y lo dejo allí recostado, depositándole un beso en la frente se retiro.

La luna estaba hermosa esa noche. Pareciera que sonreía y estaba apenada por lo que acababa de ver.

la li hoo! O wiiii pues… aquí tienen la primera de muchas cosas sexosas que tendran Yuki y Shuichi xP, y es que no lo puedo evitar… son demasiado lemoneables xD (no se si existe esa palabra, pero si no existe la patento òó) bien bien bien… uu hasta ahora todo bien. X3 Esperemos que todo siga asi.

Owari na no da!

Dejen reviews ;; de eso me alimento xD.


	3. Oscuridad

Aww… perdónenme ;-; por no haber escrito antes… ¬¬ see meen… muchos trabajos… y ahorita tengo gripe y el cerebro no me da para mas ¬¬U… diablos… u.u bueno…aquí se los cuelgo XDU ¬¬U ahorita mi cerebro no funciona así que no se sorprendan si tiene alguna pendejada xDU TOT

Disclaimer:(ya lo había olvidado poner U bueno… para que no me digan nada) Gravitation no me pertenece… ni ningún personaje a menos que yo lo haya inventado ;P y… ¬¬ talvez algunos escritos… pero se que me los terminaran robando así que nimodo uwuU…

Cap.3 "Oscuridad"

-Vaya… ¿que… demonios paso? ¬¬U auch! Me duele mi culo… TOT ¡me duele que alguien me ayude!-dijo Shuichi con un inmenso dolor en el culo N/A: pobre xDU

-Shuichi ¿que haces aquí no da? o.o-pregunto el inocente Ryuichi, con su conejo Kumagoro en los brazos…- ¿porque no llegaste a dormir anoche al castillo? ;-; te estuve esperando no da, para dormir juntitos pero nada mas no llegaste TT y ¡tuve que dormir solo en nuestra habitación! TOT ¿¡que estuviste haciendo que te mantuvo tan ocupado como para no ir a dormir conmigo?! TOT ¡¡dime hermano!!

-calma calma o. oU no es el fin del mundo- dijo tratando de sentarse en la banca- ite… o. pero… como estaba au.. TT duele… muy cansado me quede dormido aquí en la banca… -.-… uff…

- ;O; ¿que te pasa? ¿Te duele algo? Veo que estas sufriendo de un dolor raro que nunca habías tenido T-T… -abraza mas fuerte a su conejo…-¿acaso…? ¿Estuviste haciendo cosas indebidas con alguien? ¿que yo no se quien es? TT

-¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza? ¬¬ obvio que no… es solo que me duele el traserito es todo TxT.

-ah o.o… ya veo…-dijo poniendole a Kumagoro en el rostro a Shuichi- debiste haber estado haciendo cosas malas na no da… para que te duela el trasero n.n.

- no hice nada -.- "ah… mi trasero…me duele… pero se siente tan bien, es decir, nunca me había sentido tan bien cuando me dolía algo" pensó Shuichi.

-¿en que piensas?- la curiosidad de apodero del niñato.

-en nada… en… como quitarme este dolor de trasero T.T

-ven…vamos a casa…-dijo ayudando a levantarse a Shuichi, y mientras iban caminando acaricio suavemente una de las nalgas de Shuichi.-ya veras que haré que tu traserito se sienta mejor

-¿e-eh?-lo miro algo asustado y confundido al ver el rostro de su hermano, era parecido al de Yuki.

-hm no nada… que te ayudare a que te mejores na no da y Kumagoro también ayudara.- cambio su semblante completamente… ahora era como el de un niño de nuevo.

-bueno- le dirigió una hermosa sonrisa y se fueron juntos al castillo.

-hermano…-Ryuichi comenzaba a caminar mas lentamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- el pelirrosa se detuvo en seco, viendo a los ojos al hermoso ser que tenia de frente, sentía como si el tiempo se pasara mas lento cuando estaba con su hermano… era una sensación extraña.

-Dime la verdad- le tomó por los hombros y lo recargo con fuerza en la pared- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste anoche? Que no llegaste a la cama conmigo… y ahora sales con que tienes un dolor aqui…-comenzaba a acariciarle suavemente las nalgas- ¿fue con Hiro, cierto?... ¿o con alguien mas?

Shuichi miraba asustado como los ojos de su hermano destellaban de la furia que tenía… Y es que Ryuichi no podía soportar que nadie tocara a su hermano, el pequeño pelirrosa le pertenecía… desde muy pequeños siempre le había cuidado de que nadie se atreviera a tocarle.

-¿q-que te pasa hermano?-Shuichi comenzaba a ponerse nervioso…

-¡Tu eres solo mío!- dijo para después juntar sus labios con los de Shuichi, evitando que el pequeño dijera alguna palabra, Ryuichi jugueteaba con la lengua de su hermano, mientras este solo padecía de un furioso sonrojo en sus mejillas, la sangre de Shuichi se acumulaba en sus mejillas y la de todo el cuerpo iba cada vez mas rápido, la adrenalina de su cuerpo se hacia cada vez mas presente, pues con cada roce que tenia con su hermano, estos le producían pequeños pero deliciosos escalofríos, Ryuichi comenzó a introducir sus manos delicadamente por la polera de Shuichi, acariciando sus pezones suavemente, Shuichi ya no podía mas…

-D…detente…-Shuichi comenzó a separarse de su hermano mayor…-¿Qué te sucede?-le miraba a los ojos desconcertado, su hermano jamás había actuado así.

-No…nada…-y aunque el ojiazul lo dijera "nada" aun así se podía notar un tono de disgusto en su voz…-sólo regresemos a casa ya.

…

**_Nyaaa!! Por fin subí el capítulo tres de este fic! Y está re cortito no puede ser T T; bueno, les agradezco su paciencia y sus reviews; em… pues… sigan leyendo; perdonen la tardanza para subir; la escuela y mi madre no me dejan continuar con mis trabajos ¬¬ demonios! Ahora también mi padre - - por Dios! Qué tiene que hacer uno para poder escribir!! ;O;_**

**_Matta ne na no da♥_**


End file.
